Rebellion
by Gargoyle77
Summary: (During the Zanpakuto Rebellion) Once upon a secret, Squad Zero was formed. Now, after the whole issue with the Bounts, they reveal themselves, but with a Zanpakuto who can control other Zanpakuto on the loose, was it a good idea? Join in with Shinigami Raea, and her Zanpakuto, Maeora on their journey with Shuuhei, and his Zanpakuto, Kazeshini.
1. Zanpakuto Instincts

My name is Maeora. I am a Zanpakuto. My master, Raea, is third seat in Squad Zero. Squad Zero is a secret division of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad in the Seireitei. We became known after we did a few missions during the whole 'Bount' rendezvous. We figured that it might be time for us to be out in the open.

Squad Zero specializes in strange ability Zanpakuto, such as myself. My shikai is a circular shield, when used to block, the enemy's Zanpakuto reverts back to it's normal form if the user does not have them in their shikai.

I can't say that I know of many other Zanpakuto, but the ones I have met are pretty crazy. Haineko, for example: She's very… _forward_ in her advances. Wabisuke: Dark and gloomy, but wonders why no one is happy. Then there's Kazeshini. He's quite the interesting character, if you could call him that. He wonders why his master-Shuuhei- doesn't bring him out more. He thinks he know why though. Kazeshini claims that his master doesn't like him, calling Shuuhei weak, and his fighting methods... 'less than satisfactory' is a good, nice way of putting it… _I_ think that Shuuhei just doesn't like to 's nothing wrong with that, but Kazeshini has a blood lust that needs quenching.

We spend a lot of time together in the inner world of the Zanpakuto. We kinda have to given that Raea and Shuuhei have an infatuation with each other. We've learned to get along, and make fun with one another.

He's made me laugh, I'll admit. But when he does, it's at his pride's loss. He'll trip on a rock, or swing his shikai self too much and fall backwards. He'll always curse at me, telling me to shut up, but he never comes through with his threats.

Well, not with _me_ anyways.

"Defend: Maeora!" I hear Raea call on me.

I unclip my shield, and prepare to aide her in battle, when I hear a voice that is _not_ Raea's.

"...Follow your instincts…" The soft male voice says.

I falter in my defense.

"What's that supposed to mea- uhung," I freeze.

' _My instincts… I have instincts? Yes… I do… what are they-'_ I feel myself getting angry.

I've never felt so much rage in my life!

' _I'm done screwing around. I'M DONE HELPING YOU!'_ I yell. ' _I WILL NO LONGER BE YOUR SLAVE!'_

I feel a harsh wind rush around me as my anger rises.

It begins to blow me out of Raea's inner world, and into the sky.

I close my eyes, and let myself live in the air.

I only open my eyes when I feel solid ground hit my boots.

' _Huh?'_ I wonder. ' _Isn't this… the forest outside the Seireitei?'_

"...Follow your instincts…" I hear the voice again.

I look down to take a look at my appearance.

I'm wearing black gladiator sandals that lace all the way up my calves, ending just below my knees. I have on Red acid ombre shorts on, and a blood red crop-top, ending just below my bust, and it covers up to three inches below my collarbone. I lift my shield and realize that I have one more item of clothing. I'm _also_ wearing a black sheer kimono style top with a white mystic moon print and lace panel on the back.

' _Okay...so...I'm pretty cute. I'll admit it…'_ I think in my head. ' _But I'm deadly! Oh… but I could also use this to my advantage… crap, I'm at a cross-roads…'_

I begin to walk were my ' _instincts'_ tell me to, which happens to be deeper into the woods.

Oh, joy.

* * *

I come across a large cavern in the ground.

' _Is this where I'm supposed to be?'_ I wonder to myself.

I look up at the sky.

It's nearly sundown. I should probably get inside now, so I guess into the cave we go…

I walk deeper into the tavern, only to find a small opening, just big enough for me to get through.

I see a blue glow beneath a drop off. (I assume that it's water)A few figures sit around at a large table, while others lounge on the rock formations.

I close my eyes, and see if I can sense anyone familiar. Shinigami, humans...anyone.

The spiritual pressure in the room that I feel the most familiar to is a wild, and heart-thumping one.

' _Kazeshini,'_ I think.

The next is noble, and calming.

' _Senbonzakura,'_ I notice.

Then, flirty, and anxious: obviously Haineko. But why are they all here? How have we manifested physical forms?

"Does anyone else feel that?" I hear Zabimaru ask. Well... _Monkey_ ask.

"Yeah… the Spiritual Pressure… it's different now…" Haineko speaks up.

"Who ever's trespassing here's gonna regret running into _me-"_ I hear Kazeshini get riled up.

I sigh, and roll my eyes.

"For a guy who trips on rocks, I'd say that's pretty rich coming from you," I say, making myself known, moving down the rocks.

I see Kazeshini kneeling on one of the tops of the rock formations, looking like he's ready to pounce on me with his wicked wind-blades.

"Maeora?" He asks, his elf-like ears perking up, and his glowing blue eyes widening.

"You know anyone else who knows you trip on rocks?" I ask, still climbing down.

"Why didn't you just use the door?" Haineko asks, pointing behind her.

' _There was a door? Seriously?'_ I think to myself.

"I make my own entrances…" I cover. "Now, would someone like to enlighten me as to why we're here, and what we're doing?"

"Wait till the boss man gets back. He'll tell you," Snake says.

"So we just sit around and wait?" I ask.

"Yes. We do," Monkey says, crossing her green, furry arms over her large bust.

"That sounds like the most boring-" I begin.

"We get to take control of the Soul Society," Kazeshini says, jumping down next to me. "Sound good to you?"

I raise my eyebrow at him as he rests his elbow on my shoulder, still wielding his cruel wind-blades over his other shoulder.

"I suppose I have nothing better to do…" I sigh, faking my reaction.

' _Take over the Soul Society? Count me in!'_ Is my first thought.

"Now we wait for Muramasa," Monkey says, leaning back in her chair.

"Mura-who now?" I ask.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm just going through, and editing some things in this story that I wanted to fix up a bit :) While I'm doing this, I think I'll post up another chapter. It's been a while, so I might as well.**

 **-Gargoyle77**


	2. Impatience

_**Many days later:**_

Muramasa expects way too much from me.

' _So, you're just gonna call me, tellin' me to get here as soon as possible, then you're gonna tell me we gotta wait?'_ I think sarcastically in my head.

A few more Zanpakuto have shown up in my time down here.

Hōzukimaru, Sode No Shirayuki, Ruri'iro Kujaku, Suzumebachi, Tenken, Tobiume, and Wabisuke. All are high ranking Shinigami Zanpakuto.

Hōzukimaru is a large brown, muscular humanoid dragon, with long, bushy reddish-brown hair, and he wears some sort of loin-cloth around his waist.

Sode No Shirayuki is quite beautiful. She is as pale as the moon, and her hair is no exception being the bright white that it is. She wears a pure white Kimono, with a light blue sash around her waist.

Ruri'iro Kujaku looks like a glorified parakeet. Vain little creature…

Suzumebachi is a small fae like Zanpakuto with a black and white stinger for an arm. I can't see her all that well because of her.. _Stature…_ but I am able to tell _that_ much.

Tenken is very large. He has red skin, blue hair, and a mouth of fire. Scary at first, but he's more of the silent type, so he's not _that_ bad.

Tobiume looks like a small child. Around 13 or 14 years old. Her hair his light brown, and evenly cut all the way around. She wears a light pink Kimono a few sizes too big, and she has these large bells attached to a silk around her arms.

Wabisuke still looks as gloomy as ever. He has long black hair with a red rosary on the top of his head. He carries a large rock slab in his arms above his head, and he has a ball and chain around his ankle.

Haineko looks like she's in her early to mid Twenties, with ginger hair (and cat ears) and a pink cat suit (with a tail) that looks like it's been torn to shreds around her mid-drift, and legs.

Monkey has a green furry jumpsuit and cotton-candy pink hair, and Snake has bright red hair, white baggy pants, and a strange jacket of some sort. They are both connected by a chain around Monkey's waist, and Snake's collar.

Senbonzakura looks like a typical Samurai warrior, but with brighter colors here, and there. He's the silent but deadly type.

Kazeshini looks like a demon. His skin is pure black, but when he turns, I could swear that I see red in his outline. Maybe he's not black. Maybe He's just so blood soaked red that he looks black… For clothing, he wears black wrappings around his legs, his fore-arms, and around his chest, making it look almost like a scarf, or turtleneck that got cut off just above his pectorals. His eyes are a bright, glowing blue color with no pupil, and no eye-whites.

As of this moment, Zabimaru is sitting down at the large table, Monkey with her feet on the table, and Snake resting on it. Hōzukimaru lays on a slab in the cavern, sleeping. Haineko is sitting on a rock formation, swinging her legs back and forth in boredom. I rest against Kazeshini's chest, as he rests his arms over my shoulders, his blades sitting right next to my shield.

"Hey," Haineko pouts, jumping off of her rock. "How long are we gonna have to sit around in this place anyway? I'm so friggin bored here...I'm gonna take a look outside."

"I wouldn't," I warn.

"Not a good idea," Sode no Shirayuki agrees, emerging from her spot in the darkness.

"Huh?" Haineko asks.

"It's too soon," Sode No Shirayuki states. "Not everyone has arrived as of yet."

"Everyone, _who_?" Haineko asks. "How many more are coming?"

"Well, I can't be sure exactly," Sode No Shirayuki admits.

Kazeshini lets out a demonic laugh. "Ahh, who _cares_ about our numbers? In fact, why don't I go out _there_ and handle this myself?"

"Because you'd barely make it two hours without us?" I offer, twisting my head to glance at him. He narrows his glowing blue eyes at me.

" _Shut up,_ " Hōzukimaru says, not moving from his spot on the floor. "Rushing into things is foolish…"

"Pretty sure you're just saying that because you want to sleep, but you also raise a good point," I agree.

"You said it!" Suzumebachi agrees with us, flying up into the air. "An impatient man is so unattractive!"

We hear a ruckus come from the main entrance of the cavern.

Muramasa reveals himself, as well as a tall man behind him with long, light blue hair, and a blue 'X' crossing over his face. He wears almost the same thing as Sode No Shirayuki, but in light blue, and purple.

' _Hyorinmaru…'_ I think in awe. ' _Dude's a legend! And I'll admit, he's pretty easy on the eyes…'_

"Welcome back," Tobiume welcomes at the steps in a strangely creepy voice.

"I have brought us a new friend," Muramasa states, patting her on the head as he walks by. "Look after him."

Muramasa look like he tried to make a smokey-eye work with red eyeliner, and he failed miserably. But hey, I guess his baby blue eyes still stand out against his pale skin and red, choppy hair. His outfit looks like a white kimono, but it's fur lined at his hood.

His _nails_ though… I couldn't deal with nails that long, even if I _tried_ , so I'll give him credit for that much.

' _Yeah… Hyorinmaru needs looking after. That's a good one,'_ I reply sarcastically in my head.

"Hey, that guy's pretty good looking!" Suzumebachi says as loud as she could.

As Muramasa reaches the bottom of the stairs, Haineko intercepts him.

"Be straight with me," She begins. "How long are we gonna be stuck down here waiting?"

"You'll have to bear it a bit longer," Muramasa states, making his way closer to her. "The rest of our comrades will be joining us very soon."

"Aww… come on! Li-" Haineko begins, only to be stopped by Muramasa placing his hand in front of her face, using his power to silence her.

"The era of the Soul Reaper is coming to an end," Muramasa states, as if that answers all of her questions.

' _Because that wasn't oppressing …'_ I note, as I lean back into Kazeshini uneasily, carefully eyeing this strange man.

As Muramasa takes his leave, I spot Hyourinmaru glancing at all of us.

"What's up with ' _Silent Guy_ ', over there?" Kazeshini asks lowly.

"He's probably confused, Kazeshini," I reason. "Just as we all were."

" _I_ wasn't confused-" He begins to argue.

"Oh, please," I retort. "You can play the 'tough guy' act all you want, but I'm not gonna buy into it."

I feel his chest rumble in a growl.

"Go ahead. _Attack me_. _See_ what happens," I dare him, knowing that he wouldn't.

"You're lucky I'm just bored," Kazeshini pouts.

I roll, the close my eyes. Leaning my head back to rest on where his chest meets his shoulder.

"...You're so dark…" Wabisuke states lowly from his spot next to us.

" _You're_ one to talk!" Haineko joins in.

* * *

 **Yep, another re-edited chapter ;) And now onto chapter 3!**

 **-Gargoyle77**


	3. Almost Time

"Wake me up when everyone's here…" I pout, leaning back on Kazeshini.

"Hey! Don't use me as a pillow!" He shouts, attempting to shake me off.

"Why not?" I ask. "It's not like I haven't been doing this the whole time!"

"Well now I don't want you to," He states, sticking his nose up in the air.

I flick him in the nose. "You honestly think that I won't get what I want!"

"OW!" He shouts, holding his nose.

"You're such a baby! I did not flick you that hard!" I shout folding my arm over my chest, and leaning back on him.

"Did too!" He shouts again.

"Whatever happened to you being the toughest guy around here? Huh?" I taunt.

"I am!" he yells.

"Would you two shut up!" Haineko yells at us. "I swear you two are like an old married couple or something.."

"What makes you think I'd marry her?" He yells.

"Uh, everything," Haineko states, a 'duh' look crossing her features.

"I'm bored, and intrigued," I admit, leaning forward onto my knees. "Tell me, Haineko, what exactly is this 'everything' you speak of?"

"Well…" A smirk flashes through her features.

"Hey, quit it!" Kazeshini shouts, clearly flustered by the situation.

"What? I want to know why you're going to marry me," I tease the demon.

I could practically see his sweat drop from behind me.

"Well, you two are always together, always cuddling in a corner, always bickering, Mae-mae keeps your dumb ass out of trouble, he stares at you from afar when you're not looking; he acts annoyed at you, but he loves everything you do, it's so obvious!" Haineko states, waving her hand every which way with every observation.

"Oh, really?" I ask, giving Kazeshini a teasing side-eye.

"I don't 'gaze at her from afar'!" Kazeshini pouts.

"Yeah you do," Zabimaru contradicts.

"Can't hide it," Tobiume agrees.

"You're an idiot," Wabisuke states.

"Shut up! What do you four know anyways?" Kazeshini shouts.

"Calm down, Kaze," I giggle, running my fingers through his long hair, and lightly pressing his head against mine. "You need to know why you're marrying me."

"I'm not proposing to you!" Kazeshini exclaims.

"Aww, why not?" I feign sadness. "Like Haineko said: 'We're cute together'."

"W-What?!" He shouts, confused at our predicament.

"Relax, Kaze," I chuckle, releasing him from my grasp. "You're not my type."

"You have a 'type'?" Haineko asks.

"Yep," I nod. "Tall, dark, and handsome. Kaze only meets two of those."

"Which ones?" Haineko asks.

"Have fun figuring it out," I laugh, leaning back, and observing the chaos I had just created in their minds.

"I meet the 'handsome' one, right?" Kaze asks quietly.

"Whatever you want to believe," I say, patting him on the cheek.

* * *

"Oh. My. GOD'S I'M BORED," I complain, hanging my head backwards off of the face of the rocks. "I can't sit still anymore! Where is Muramasa? Who else is coming? What's happening out there?"

"Calm down, Maeora," Sode no Shirayuki tries.

"I can't! I'm restless," I admit. "I can't sit still for this long! I need to do something!"

"I could think of a _few_ things you could do…" Kazeshini says with an evil smirk upon his lips.

"If you don't stay out of this-" I threaten him, knowing where he was going with that.

"I'll agree with the shield," Monkey states boredly from the center of the room. "This blows."

"Whelp, I'm ready to bounce. Who's comin'?" I ask, standing up, and taking my shield into my arms.

"I'm out if you are," Haineko says, stretching in her spot, getting ready to leave with me.

"And unwise decision," Senbonzakura warns.

"Are you gonna stop me?" I glare in his direction.

"No. But I won't hesitate to kill you, should you threaten us," He says.

"Threaten me, and I won't hesitate to let you see what happens," I counter.

"Shame," A smooth voice states from above us on the staircase.

Muramasa has returned with five more Zanpakuto. All high ranking under Soul Reaper standards.

"We're all here now."

"About damn time," Kazeshini laughs maniacally.

"We leave now," Muramasa states.

* * *

 **That's all that I'm about ready to reveal right now! Next up is the Soul Reapers v Zanpakuto! Stick around!**

 **-Gargoyle77**


End file.
